


Fifty Shades of Lavellan

by amor_absconditus



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amor_absconditus/pseuds/amor_absconditus
Summary: "'Fifty Shades of-' oh for-"Cullen has been summoned to Lavellan's quarters. Her earlier behavior has only suggested the worst. Who could've known it turned out to be the best?





	Fifty Shades of Lavellan

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm practicing my smut skills. Who better to try with than these pair, amiright? Wrote this half-dead from finals, so hopefully it's alright. Anyway, all kudos, comments, and love are all accepted and deeply appreciated!

It was well past midnight when Cullen found himself standing outside of Inquisitor Lavellan’s quarters. The hall of the keep was vacant, visitors all retired in to their rooms or tents outside of Skyhold. Even Varric was snoring in his seat by his hearty hearth. If he’d been awake, General Rutherford might have gone into the war room instead. But here he was like some blushing teenager, twiddling his fingers with anxious tension.

 

All Navera had told him was that tonight would be different. He had asked why but she’d only said it would be better if they talked later, alone in her chambers. That was alarming if he thought too much about her words or how she looked so downtrodden. The signs all pointed to bad news.

 

He was nervous to the point of wondering if he should just go back to his office to avoid whatever Navera was going to throw at him. He assumed she was going to try to break it off with him, which he could understand even if he believed that they’d had something. Bull had given him the “Oh shit” look when he had overheard and that didn’t help his doubts shrink. It was only that Cullen was completely crushed by the idea of not continuing on with Navera. Sure, her life was her own but she had said she was interested in a future together after Halamshiral. The tiny coward in him didn’t want to face it if only to enjoy the idea of her love some more but Cullen wasn’t a coward. That was why he was here, ready to face whatever was behind the door.

 

So, he pushed through the first and walked around the wooden balcony to the door that really mattered.

 

_ Last chance to retreat. _

 

Sighing, Cullen knocked on the door. Best to get it over with. Maker, he wished he knew where he went wrong if only to fix it.

 

The door cracked open and Navera’s red head popped out. Cullen understood how Bull liked redheads. Navera’s hair was a dark auburn, brown in the dark but when light hit it, it was a crown of rosy fire that went down to her back in waves. Her expression was hidden in the shadows for a moment. “Ah, I’m glad you came. I thought I scared you off.”

 

Her tone didn’t promise anything good. Already, his heart was sinking like a rock. This kind of ache was different than the lack of lyrium gave him. This kind he’d be willing to take anything to make it go away. Maker, he was such a fool for letting himself fall so hard for this elf.

 

Navera pulled the door back, revealing her slender body clad in only a silken robe. A knot formed in his throat. He usually saw her in armor or those horrible jammies she was so fond of. Seeing her in attire that was meant accentuate her feminine form was a first and could have been a blessing if it weren’t for the current situation.

 

“Cullen?”

 

“Yes?” His eyes went up to meet hers, aware his face was red. He’d just been caught staring.

 

“Would you like to come in?” She seemed nervous. The Chantry and life as a templar hadn’t prepared him for this moment. Maybe he could run. No, he couldn’t. He wasn’t some innocent young man anymore. He was the General of the Inquisition. The shield he had up now was over his heart. Metaphorically, of course.

 

“Uh, yes. Alright.” He nodded numbly, walking past her up into her quarters. 

 

Cullen had barely made it to the middle of the room before he turned around. Navera stood there, her arms crossed over chest with a nervous look on her face.

 

“Listen, Cullen…” She began.

 

Ah, here it came. Since he’d been anticipating it so much, Cullen hadn’t had time to realize that he really didn’t want to hear the words.

 

“It’s alright, really. I understand. And I respect your decision, if it is what you want.” The words tumbled out of his mouth automatically, like the first set of sword strikes he learned against a dummy.

 

Navera was taken aback. “I, uh, really? You knew?”

 

Cullen sighed. “I- yes. Yes.” He drove a hand through his hair. Maker, this wasn’t making it any easier. His eyes were burning. He would have to make a quick escape lest he embarrass himself with tears she didn’t ask for.

 

The Inquisitor’s face lit up suddenly. She pressed a hand against her chest and sighed with relief. “Honestly, I’m glad. I almost convinced myself you wouldn’t have accepted it.” She approached him and gave his arm a little pat before moving past him, to her dresser.

 

Cullen stood there, trying to push down the turmoil that was roaring inside him. He hadn’t realized he had been such a pain to deal with for her to feel so relieved. It actually pissed him off that she had led him on for so long. Now his face was getting red for a different reason. No, maybe he did want to hear the words. He wanted to know how this could have gone on for so long with the subtle flirting to almost ruining his desk.

 

He whirled around, mouth opened and a finger raised defiantly only to pause. Navera looked at him with wide eyes, some ribbons in her hands. Ribbons that were tied suspiciously like shackles. His anger faltered in his confusion.

 

“What are those for?”

 

Navera’s brilliant blue eyes flicked to the side before landing on him once more. “They’re for the bed.”

 

Cullen continued to stare at the ribbons, completely puzzled with how they related to her breaking their relationship off.

 

“You know, to tie you to the bed? Bull taught me how to make the knots when I asked. Now before you get worked up, I didn’t do anything with him. I just asked for some pointers. He did demonstrate some things on Dorian though. While he was clothed.” She was talking fast, like she always did when she got flustered.

 

“I’m confused.”

 

“I’m sorry. Were you not talking about how you understood and respected my kinks?”

 

It hit him like a punch to the gut. Cullen felt like Thedas’s greatest fool. The relief that washed over him was so overpowering that his knees buckled from under him and he collapsed to the floor. Navera dropped her ribbons with a cry of alarm, rushing to his side.

 

“Maker’s Balls, Cullen! What’s the matter with you?” Blackwall’s signature curse fell from her lips naturally. She’d adopted it after hearing it the first time the Warden uttered it. It was something that added to her charm, her disregard to what people thought of her coarse language. Something that had drawn him to her reckless, wild spirit.

 

“You’re going to laugh.” Cullen was still looking at the floor, even as she kneeled in front of him and forced his head up to try to make him meet her eyes.

 

“I won’t laugh.”

 

He met her eyes then. They were a deep blue like the depths of a sea, gray fringing the edges. Her tattoos were the same color, in the pattern for June she’d told him. “You will.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “Fine, I won’t laugh forever.”

 

That made a smile cross his face. Honest and caring. Maker but he was a blessed man. “I thought you were ending it. Us.”

 

She stared at him and he could see her mind processing it behind her eyes. An attractive snort interrupted the silence between them as she shoved him away playfully. Cullen landed on his rear as she shook her head. “Why would I let one of the best things the Inquisition has given me go? You realize Dorian would try to make moves then. You wouldn’t be safe.”

 

Cullen raised a brow. “Really? You stay to protect me?” But he was smiling. The banter they held had become normal between them, comforting almost. A small game of tug of war that ended with either a kiss or both of them laughing.

 

There were tears in her eyes as she came barreling into him, knocking them both over in an embrace. “Oh, Cullen. Did you really think that I would do that to us after all we’ve talked about?”

 

His arms went around her lithe form, her weight a comforting reminder that what they had was real. He realized then that there were tears streaming down his face now too. Who knew he was such sensitive sore loser?

 

Navera pulled back enough to look at him, her hair a crimson curtain around their faces. “Who made you General of my forces if you can’t even see what’s in front of you?” Her voice cracked but she was smiling, her thumbs wiping away the tears on his grizzled cheeks.

 

Cullen’s chest shook with a self-deprecating chuckle. “I’m a fool. Forgive me.”

 

“You’re my fool, vhenan.” She kissed him. Immediately it turned into a searing kiss, tongues fighting for domination. Cullen praised Andraste for letting this woman have tastes as she did. He’d be lost without her.

 

She was reassuring him without words that he was hers. Navera’s hands found his, weaving their fingers together before pushing them down on either side of his head. He tried to break her hold on him so he could go back to exploring the silk robe and the luxurious curves under them but Navera was stronger than most gave her credit for and kept him pinned under her. She was an elf and so she was still lean in body, but her muscles were toned from years of swinging a greatsword.

 

Navera sat up a bit, tossing her hair to the side with a sharp movement of her head. Cullen now got a clear view of her face and the gap that the robe had at this angle. A low noise that could be considered a growl came from his throat as he struggled to get free once more if only to release her breasts from their silken cage. Her nipples were hard under the fabric and he was fully aroused when he finally met her gaze once more, her eyes filled with a tender lust.

 

There was something else there too. She was cocky. Her little smirk told him so.

 

“I think now is as good a time as any to talk about my side of the conversation from earlier.”

 

Cullen looked up at her curiously. “You mean the ribbons?”

 

Navera nodded. “I wanted to ask if you would be okay with me restraining you.”

 

“You mean such as you are now?”

 

Her giggled vibrated through him. “Yes, of sorts. You’re always stressed from being in charge.” She leaned down low enough for her breasts to barely brush against his clothed chest. “You should relax and let me take care of you.”

 

Cullen’s heart was racing. His mind had just been blown. Really, he was an amateur when it came to sex. All the basics he knew, secondhand. More recently firsthand thanks to the beautiful elf sitting on top of him right now. But this new frontier of bed experience didn’t intimidate him. It excited him.

 

However. “Knowing you, this will be like torture.”

 

“But it’ll be fun.” She lilted, pressing a kiss on the scar over his lip. Maker how was he supposed to argue against a point like that?

 

He ran his nose along her cheek until her lips hovered over his. “Alright.”

 

Again, she lit up like the Chantry when it blew up. A horrible comparison he realized not a moment later but it was immediately forgotten as her lips covered his once more.

 

“First, let’s get rid of these.” She murmured in between kisses. Her hands released his to tug his shirt loose from his trousers. He helped her pull it off, over his head and throw it to the side. Navera purred with approval as she sat up and ran her hands through his chest hair, down his ribs. His hands went to caress the skin of her thighs until they rested on her hips. Cullen groaned when he realized she wasn’t wearing any smalls under her robe, the wet heat of her sex on his lower abdomen.

 

With a boldness that had only developed in their past sessions, Navera reached back and felt his manhood straining in its constraints. She palmed it experimentally and Cullen’s hips bucked under the sensation. Her hips moved down in response, her ass over his erection now.

 

“Keep doing this and we won’t make it to the bed.” Cullen growled.

 

Immediately, she was off of him. He could have laughed if he hadn’t been so disappointed about the loss of contact. She grinned, as if she knew what his thoughts were in that moment. 

 

“Come on.” Navera picked up the ribbons. Cullen didn’t have to be asked twice. He went immediately to the four post bed and laid down.

 

“No, sit up against the pillows.” Navera ordered. He obeyed. She put one ribbon around his left wrist first. The manner in which she did it was delicate, careful. The ribbon was then tied to the left bedpost at the head of the bed. She walked around the bed and did the same with his right wrist.

 

Suddenly, Cullen was very aware of how much more fun Navera would be having as a new light sparked in her eyes. She closed the sheer curtains around the bed, dimming them slightly in the shadows of the moon and candlelight. 

 

Then Navera was crawling towards him, that damned robe still tied around her loosely. He strained against his bonds, momentarily forgetting about them in his want to physically undress her; not just with his eyes. And she knew. Maker, she knew what she was doing to him as she straddled his lap, the robe falling off one shoulder and almost baring a breast. Her hands cupped his face, her fingers tracing his scruff and the laugh lines. It was so intimate and tender, Cullen’s heart felt like bursting.

 

Things took a wicked turn when she ground her hips down, reawakening his cock. It hardened quick enough to make him hiss and he gave her a look of warning. Navera only smirked. Of course she did. Given his hands were tied, literally, he wasn’t able to take the reins on this one. This was her show now.

 

Her hands never stayed on his face. They moved down, over his shoulders and chest in an explorative manner. Cullen leaned back into the pillows patiently, watching her with hooded eyes. This seemed to please her because the next thing he knew, the Inquisitor’s hand was in his pants. She gripped him hard enough for him to gasp and strain against the ribbons once more but the knots held. He was surprised he wasn’t ripping the material with his strength when she let him go and moved off of him. Then his pants and smalls were being dragged down to his ankles until they too were off, baring him fully to Navera.

 

Cullen wasn’t sure what to expect next but then she was curling over, taking his cock into her hand and mouth. His head fell back against the pillows at the sudden, wet warmth. Her wicked tongue moved around in him a way that made him see stars behind his eyelids. His hips bucked slightly when she began to pump him with her hand in time with her mouth.

 

“ _ Shit _ .” He hissed in pleasure. Navera’s blue eyes met his and he almost came right then. She hummed with amusement and Cullen felt like he was turning into a puddle as he tried not to give in so early.

 

But shit. She had him.

 

“Navera.” Her name came out like a plea and a warning.

 

She smiled and pulled her mouth off of his cock, leaning her chest over it while her hand stilled continued to stroke him. A breast sprang free and it was enough to send him over the edge hard. He came all over tits and robe. For a moment, he wondered if she minded. But she didn’t as she crawled forward and straddled his lap once more. The robe had fallen off both shoulders now, baring her chest to him plainly.

 

He got caught staring at her magnificent tits when she giggled. “Is there something you’d like, Commander?”

 

Cullen met her gaze. “I’d very much like to kiss them. Please.” He added the latter as an afterthought.

 

Her smile widened as she obliged him. He took a nipple into his mouth and nibbled on it, running his tongue along it through his teeth. It was Navera’s turn to hiss in pleasure and her hips ground against his recovering manhood. Feeling her hot and wet on his cock was enough to stir him once more. They ground against each other as he gave each of her breasts special attention, salty from his cum. 

 

The friction was driving him nuts but he was aiming to make her give in first. He backed off from her breasts and stopped moving his hips. It took all his self-control but the little noise of disapproval she made was worth it.

 

He had a cocky smile on his face until Navera grabbed his cock and sat down on him. Her slick, tight heat made him moan with her at his entry. His hips moved of their own accord but Navera forced him to stop with her own.

 

“No. I get to set the pace.” She gripped his chin, forcing him to look at her. Cullen had to admit that it was hot. He’d always admired how she could command attention and respect as Inquisitor. Having to respect in the same in private was, well, riveting.

 

So he merely nodded and she began to move on him dreadfully slow. He tried to control his hips but he bucked every so often. She would pause until it was painful for them both not move. Navera bounced on him and her pace quickened as she became lost in pleasure. Her hands were braced on his shoulders, hair and tits bouncing in a beautiful show. Cullen was trying his damndest not to come again until she did.

 

Her velvet sheathe was tightening on him, making it difficult for him to not come. They were both moaning, Navera chanting under her breath. He couldn’t tell if it was his name or Elvish or both. He didn’t much care when suddenly her walls tightened around him in a strangling grip as she came, crying out his name into his shoulder as she collapsed against him. Her waves of orgasm were still going through her when he came right after her with a strangled grunt.

 

Navera laid against him like that as they both caught their breaths.

 

Eventually, Cullen regained his and asked, “So this is what you wanted? Control?”

 

“This,” Navera peeled back to look at him, “was merely a taste of what I have in store for you, Cullen Rutherford. If you're willing to venture forth of course.”

 

“What else has that wicked mind of yours conjured?” He asked, straining against the bonds once more. It’d been torture enough not to feel her, cup her breasts as they bounced. But Cullen wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Not if it was this pleasurable and, admittedly, fun.

 

“Something along the lines of whips.” 

 

Maker preserve him.


End file.
